WWI, The rise of Riddle
by R8c4a3l
Summary: James Potter and Lily Evans, from birth until death and all the drama inbetween. Lily has been manipulated by a jealous Severus Snape since the moment they met. ANTI-snape, dumbledore and weasley.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**DISCLAIMER = I own nothing. J. is the author; I am a humble fan fiction writer. I do not claim the characters or Rowling's original story. = DISCLAIMER**

War is terrifying. It's brutal and unforgiving; make one mistake and you're dead. Lethal. But dead is dead no matter how you get there, it all looks the same in the end...

_Prejudice. Terror. Murder._

_At approximately 19:00 last night three muggle born wizards were discovered tortured and murdered outside of the Leaky Cauldron in muggle London.  
The three un-identified (at this time) wizards were discovered last night by Tom the current barman and innkeeper.  
He described the sight as "_gruesome beyond, imagining. I can't believe someone could do that to another human being. You could hardly tell they were human. Mud had been rubbed into their blood_". This disgusting tale brings new meaning to the terrible term 'mudblood'. _

_But as all honest good people would agree the killers are the only ones with dirty blood; tainted by their own abominable actions.  
The ministry are not disclosing any more information on this despicable occurrence. We can only assume that these loathsome deed were carried out by someone with fierce prejudice against muggle born's.  
An Auror for the Ministry had commented "_I've been sent on some terrible missions and stared insanity in the eye. But I have never come close to seeing anything as bad as this. -You can trust that every resource we have will be put towards capturing this mad man._"  
We now urge all muggle born witches and wizards to be on high alert and to not go out alone after dark. Do not let the deaths of these innocents be for naught. Use your head, be smart. Be safe. _

Mr Harold Potter threw down the Daily Prophet in a flurry of pure rage; resting his elbows against the dining room table, face in hands and breakfast long forgotten. The article hadn't even made front page news; instead a smiling witch was posing happily while shopping in Diagon Alley. Harold hadn't cared enough to learn who the witch on the front page was. It was only drivel. Why wasn't keeping innocent people safe and reporting on ACTUAL NEWS front page worthy? What was the wizard world coming to? Harold Potter constantly had to ask himself this question.

The three murders were not as random as the Prophet would have everyone believe. Harold was privy to certain information not given to the general public (so as not to cause hysteria) and he knew that these murders-he wished there were a stronger word- were not simply the product of a insane killer, but of a raging racist psychopath devoid of human emotion.

It's the only way to explain how such a monster could even exist. Harold's job as head of Department of magical law enforcement at the ministry meant that he was at the front line, he was the one called in after this attack was reported and he took it personally.

Determination flooded through him at that second. Determined to rid the world of this monster, not just for the general public but for his family and his unborn son. Harold would not allow his son to grow up in a world where he would not be safe. He had to make it safe for him; he had to protect his son.

Harold ripped his left hand through the untidy mop of black hair that was genetic to his family and groaned frustrated with the world around him.

_"Darling what's wrong?"_ the melodic voice of his beautiful wife penetrated his silent rage. Calming him, only the way Hannah's voice could. A gentle hand squeezed his shoulder affectionately, bringing the subtle scent of Lavender and Jasmine with it.

Harold leaned into the touch, relaxing before he met a pair of sparkling amber eyes.

_"Nothing angel, don't worry about me"_ he tried to reassure her, failing completely as a critical stare crossed her oval face.

_"Haven't you learned not to ask the impossible? Is it work? Has there been another attack?"_ Hannah rubbed her swollen stomach in worry; it seemed subconscious. Harold grabbed her hand enclosing it within his own and kissing it lightly, before conceding the truth; she'd find out eventually.

_"I was just reading about the attack from last night in the Daily Prophet, it was just a small snippet of an article. Why is the Prophet not making these occurrences more news worthy? I told the minister that the public should be made aware and should be warned before it's too late. But he obviously does not agree. I can promise you this Hannah, more deaths will happen before that twit of a Minister Bagnold agrees to anything I should suggest"._ Harold had walked over to the dining room window, looking down at the Potter Manor gates; Hannah stoic beside him.

_"Is there nothing you can do? I'm scared Harold. What if you get hurt? What if-if you get k-kill"_ Hannah was cut-off by her husband mid teary sentence.

_"I make you this vow, Hannah Catherine Potter; we will live to see our son become a man. We will live to see him happily married. We will live to share the joys of raising him. I will not leave you to nurture him alone, I swear"_ By this point both of the Potters were crying silently in each other's arms.

Not knowing what would happen in the future. Not knowing if what the future held was worth surviving for. But what they did know...was they had to try.

The same night, at the other end of Britain, in a country manor along Hadrian's Wall; the entire worlds nightmare was being realised.

Hadrian's Manor barley looked like the home for muggle children it had once housed. Once a light, airy, happy place; now a dark, dismal, desolate tomb and the headquarters for a meeting between the darkest pureblood elite in Britain.

The small congregation was seated in a grand parlour facing the north. A large adorned fireplace lit the room, its light flickering dangerously; adding tension to the already taut atmosphere. The Elite included the Avery, Black, Carrow, Dolohov and Lestrange heads of house. It was not unusual for this particular group of men to meet in private, what was unusual, was the cloaked man that had invited them here. This man was currently enjoying the screams of an elderly muggle man hung upside down in mid-air. The elite looking on fascinated and disgusted by the display.

_"You see gentlemen the muggle race is a sub-species, not worthy of the title human. We are Nature's nobility. The pureblood. "_Identical sadistic smiles painted across all of their faces at the statement.

_"If these were real human's they would be able to defend themselves. Even dogs fight back when they are attacked. "_The evil man removed the _Cruciatis curse _and the silencing charm so the group could hear the pathetic pleas of their victim.

The mindless warble of help me, please don't do this, let me go, what have I done, mercy, please I beg you mercy. Only made the men laugh.

They now understood what the cloaked man meant, none of them would ever _beg for mercy_, they all believed them self too dignified to lower themselves to such weak standards.

_"What do you propose?"_ Avery called out, getting nods and agreements from his fellow heads of house for asking the question. All believing it very smart, yet the answer was completely obvious.

_"Gentlemen, too long have we not received the proper respect to being a pureblood. Too long have we been forced to allow Mudblood's and Blood traitors to roam freely under our noses. We must eradicate the Mudblood threat. We must take what should be freely given. _–He swept around the room with such charisma it would be impossible to look away_-Other beings and races are inferior and should be subjugated. But mostly we must seek complete power over the wizarding world and restrict leadership to a small band of Pure bloods; such as ourselves._-The men cheered, blinded by their greed-_"I will not rest! I will not die! Until out aims have been accomplished! I am LORD VOLDERMORT and we are DEATH EATERS!" _

A thunderous applause reverberated around the manor, the beat of foot stomps on the floor pumping through Lord Voldermort like a second heartbeat. His plan was coming together. The first phase was complete. It was time the wizarding world knew its 'saviour' had arrived...

_**Thank you for reading. **_

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2 Birth

**DISCLAIMER = I own nothing. J. is the author; I am a humble fan fiction writer. I do not claim the characters or Rowling's original story. = DISCLAIMER**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

Life's a journey; it has a very clear beginning and an extremely precise end. What matters is your choices in-between, whether good or bad. The point is the choices were your own and yours to make.

But as with any journey the beginnings always a good place to start.

"_They're not going to get us, they're not going to get us, they're not going to get us"_ Hannah tried to sooth her cramps, while crouching behind the counter in Madam Malkin's.

Loud explosions and shattering of glass could be heard from her hiding place. Diagon Alley was under attack. It had just happened, one second Harold and her were discussing baby names and shopping; the next the very air was painted in carnival lights.

Curses thrown from every direction, Harold had bustled her into Madam Malkin's ordering her to hide and to stay safe. He kissed her desperately and then left. To fight. To protect her. To die?

She had already seen, the damage had been done. Those curses didn't just hit thin air. Innocent people fell like swatted flies against the hard cobbled ground. Just lying there, silent, frozen and dead. At least until one brutal curse took effect.

The victim's body glowed black and raised them slightly in the air. They hovered like dark angels 2 feet from the ground, until the first scream echoed throughout Diagon Alley. Hundreds of desperate cries and heart wrenching pleas ripped through the heavens, splitting Hannah's heart firmly in two.

She had clenched her abdomen like a life line, her son's tiny heartbeat the only thing keeping her grounded behind Madam Malkin's counter.

The once frozen victims now writhed in agony, long deep slashes cut through their bodies like butter. Whoever's curse this was, the psychopath wanted the victim to feel so much physical pain they couldn't even think about crying out for help.

Hannah couldn't take the screams, they wouldn't stop, they wouldn't stop. They won't stop. Pain enveloped her entire being with wave after wave of agonizing cramps. But she wouldn't scream out, she wouldn't add to the symphony of tortured souls.

From her hiding place she could see what looked like a river of blood flowing endlessly down Diagon alley. It occurred to Hannah, that these mad men were literally painting the town red.

One disgusting sight almost caused Hannah to keel over. A child. A child hovering, but not like the others. This one had been impaled on a broken shop sign, straight through there ribs. The little girl had obviously been thrown by the demonic curse and then impaled by the force of it.

The little angel child was soaked in her own blood; it splattered her face and died her clothes. It hit Hannah like a load of bricks, this child was a muggle born! That's why the child had been hit and Hannah hadn't; the child supposedly had _dirty blood! _

Hannah scanned the crowd and took note that almost none of these people were recognizable. It reminded her of the article in the Daily Prophet three months ago, it had to be the same person and obviously the monster now had followers.

Hannah noticed vaguely that liquid was trickling down her inner thigh, only to check and see that she was completely soaked through. Hannah frantically searched for blood but only found clear liquid. Her baby! She was in labor!

"_No, not here! Not here! I can't give birth here!"_Hannah whispered while trying to calm her erratic breathing. '_Please Harold, come quickly. Come quickly'_ she silently prayed; hoping with all her heart that he was safe, and would save her from this bloody massacre.

It took a couple minutes for Hannah to notice it was silent. Only her heavy breathing and groans of pain could be heard, among other anguish ridden cries of pain. The atmosphere no longer played the tune of insane brutality it had previously aired.

"_Hannah! Hannah Potter! Hannah! Angel! Hannah Potter!"_ The frenzied shouts of her husband threw Hannah into sharp relief. The pain of her labor momentarily forgotten.

"_Harold! Here HAROLD here!"_ she yelled with all her might, unable to move.

He rounded the corner behind the counter and dragged her body into his strong arms; supporting her. He held her in a vice like grip that promised to never have her in this much danger again. By some miracle Harold was relatively un-scathed.

"_I was so worried, I thought I was going to lose you"_ Harold's soft murmurs copying Hannah's own thought like a mirror image. A sharp jolt to Hannah's abdomen reminded her of her impending birth and caused her to shriek in pain.

"_What's wrong Hannah?"_ Harold spoke dangerously, the kind of way he spoke when dealing with horrific situations.

"_Baby…Baby's coming…Labor!"_ she gasped unevenly, her voice breaking at odd moments.

Harold immediately side-along apparated Hannah to St Mungo's hospital. A healer immediately approached them, their lime green robes splattered with blood. The hospital was already working overtime due to the attack in Diagon Alley; not minutes earlier.

_"My wife's in labor, she was at the attack in Diagon Alley"_ Harold added hoping this would help her be seen quicker. The Healer's jumped into action, two escorting her directly to the delivery room, Harold following helplessly.

He was being brow beaten with question after question of his wife's health and whether or not she had been hit by any stray curses. He could only say he didn't know and that he was with the other Auror's fighting them off.

Harold was forced to wait outside of the delivery room and was seen momentarily by a Healer asking if he needed any help. He denied. No new s came. Harold continuously checked the clock on the wall. It had been 2 hours since they had taken Hannah into the delivery room. This couldn't be normal.

"_Potter!"_ the gruff voice of Alastor Moody cut through Harold's worry, returning him to the moment. Moody was approaching from down the hall, sporting two large bandages on his left arm and leg.

"_Alastor"_ Harold greeted him in a one armed hug, unable to remove his eyes from the delivery room door.

"_How is she? "_

"_I don't know. She's been in there for two hours. I'm at my wits end. I can't stand the not knowing any longer"_ he paced in anxiety and fear.

"_Mr. Potter?"_ a young female Healer called from the delivery door. Harold was standing at immediate attention. _"You can come in now. But your wife was hit by a stray curse, because of that there were complications with the birth. Rest assured she and the baby are fine, but she will be unable to have any more children. I'm very sorry. We did everything we could". _

Harold didn't care. His wife and son were alive and safe. That's all he ever wanted and that's all he'll ever need.

He ran straight into the room, finding his wife sat comfortably on a hospital bed; resting against two pillows. His angel was safe. She looked tired and extremely happy, her long brown hair matted to her oval face. Harold followed his wife's line of sight to the small bundle held protectively in her arms.

"_Hannah?"_ she looked up instantly, giving Harold her warmest most heartbreaking smile.

"_Come meet you son"_

He needed no further encouragement and strode over to his beautiful wife; sitting gently beside her, one arm around her shoulder and the other resting on his son's fragile body. _"He's perfect"_ escaped his mouth before he could think.

The tiny bundle wrapped in a white hospital blanket, looked too perfect for words. A small mop of messy black hair adorned his son's small head. He looked exactly like Harold. Although Hannah was defiantly in there too, in the curve of his lips and the pure radiance of himself. Most spectacularly of all while Harold's son looked exactly like a mirror image of himself, the eyes, the eyes were all Hannah. Exactly her shade of hazel, bordering on amber.

"_What are we going to name him?"_ he whispered to his wife, not once removing his eyes from the tiny treasure.

"_James. James Harold Potter"_ he smiled happily at his son. James.

"_It fits."_ The smile's radiating from the two Potter's was un-imaginable. You couldn't recreate the pride on their faces, even if you lived forever.

"_Potter's you have a visitor"_ the Healer from before lead in the one and only Alastor Moody. Auror extraordinaire and best friend of Harold Potter; they had been through training together.

"_Alastor, are you alright"_ Hannah asked having spotted the rather large bandages.

"_Fine"_-he answered gruffly-_"how are you and the boy?"_

"_We're very well Alastor. Thank you. In fact I and Harold have something to ask you."_-She spared a glance at her husband who nodded for her to continue_-"Will you be our son's Godfather?"_

Moody looked much taken back. Stunned even. Hannah had finally stunned the un-flappable Alastor Moody. She almost laughed.

_"Really? You want me?"_ the Potter's only nodded, enjoying their friend's break with reality. _"I'd be honored, what's his name?"_

_"James Harold Potter"_ Mr. Potter stated un-deniable pride lacing his words. The world had done a complete 180, from not 3 hours earlier. The events at Diagon Alley had ended many journeys prematurely; even the mere thought of it brought the anger of what happened to the forefront of Harold's mind. He pushed it aside, for his son, whose journey had only just begun.

Two months later on a warm summer June day. The most normal family imaginable was about to be given a serious dose of abnormality. Number 4 Private Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey housed the Evans family.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans were uncommonly kind and doted on their young blonde haired daughter Petunia affectionately. If you asked anyone of about this family, they would say a happier bunch of people you couldn't find.

Currently a very pregnant Mrs. Rose Evans was cooking Sunday lunch in their small homey kitchen. Her husband Andrew Evans was playing happily with their daughter in the living room. Petunia had proved to be a very slow learner as she either stubbornly or not refused to walk at her age of 11 months old.

Andy and Rose had decided not to push her and wait until she was ready to prove her worth. _"Rosie! Rosie! Come quick she's trying to walk!" _Mrs. Evans threw down her cooking utensils and hobbled into the living room as fast as her pregnant self could carry her.

This proved to be a very bad thing to do because not three steps after moving her water broke. Their baby was coming. Now!

_"Rosie?" _she heard her husband call, thoroughly excited.

_"Andy come quick, my water just broke" _Rose sank heavily to the floor, no longer able to support her own weight. A quick shuffling of footsteps and a loud thump later, Mr. Evans was sat beside his wife couching her.

_"Mama"_ both parents looked to see their little girl standing at the living room door, looking very shocked.

_"We missed it"_ Rose gasped, they had both missed Petunia's first steps and after they had waited so long.

_"She'll forgive us, darling." _Andy tried to placate his wife, while carrying her to the car. _"We won't miss the next"_ he vowed, which Rose readily agreed.

The three Evans's (soon to be four) arrived at Tooting hospital fifteen minutes later. To which Rose was immediately rushed into delivery. Andy and Petunia were lead to the waiting room by a helpful nurse who promised to keep them updated.

"_Dada"_ Andy looked at his little girl, feeling very guilty for missing her first steps. He was sure she would forgive them but he just didn't want Petunia to feel un-loved. She was his little girl and his new son or daughter wouldn't change that.

Little Petunia looked exactly like her mother and acted like her too. They were his flowers and he cherished them both. Petunia had her mother's hair and bright blue eyes; he remembered thinking at her birth how lucky he was to have such a pretty daughter.

Andy picked up his little girl and placed her comfortably in his lap; bent down to grab a children's book from the pile in front of him. He began to read to her about '_the hungry caterpillar'_ and not four pages in the nurse from earlier stepped into the room.

"_Mr. Evans, you can come now. Your wife did amazing; I've never seen such a smooth birth. Congratulations." _Andy ran like a man possessed-Petunia held firmly to his side-towards his wife's hospital room.

The nurse indicated for him to go in, he didn't hesitate. The large private room looked like the most un-earthly place imaginable. It looked like heavens light shone through the window, subtly illuminating everything it touched. His wife looked positively serene; not at all like she had just given birth.

Andy placed Petunia gently in a chair-in the corner-leaving the book beside her and made his way towards his wife and new born child. He couldn't imagine anything more perfect.

Rose squeezed her husband's hand and smiled her secret smile that she shared with only him. _"Meet your daughter"_ Rose's miracle voice sang, adding to the pure bliss of the moment.

Andy looked down at his daughter and gasped. This baby couldn't be his; she was too perfect and unlike Petunia resembled him. The little angel child was cocooned in pure white alabaster skin, Andy brushed his little finger against her cheek; it felt like heaven. Upon feeling the touch, his new born daughter opened her deep set almond eyes, to reveal two emeralds sparkling brightly like stars. Tears filled Andy's own eyes, the exact copy of his daughters. His heart was flying. Andy noticed the dark auburn curls atop his daughters head; it was such a strange shade of red, almost burgundy in colour.

"_What shall we name her, darling?"_ the dreamy voice of his wife asked _"Another flower?_ _Daisy? Marigold? Clover? Dahlia? Flora? Lily?-"_

Andy cut off his wife-"_Lily. Let's pick Lily. It's a symbol of innocence and purity as well as beauty and right now there is nothing more beautiful in the world besides this little angel."_

"_Lily, Lily. Lily. I like it. It suits her perfectly" _they both smiled happily at their little girl. They could sit there forever, watching their picture of perfection. How they were ever this lucky was beyond them.

_"Mama, dada?" _The voice of the first born Petunia broke through the happy silence. Jolting them slightly.

_"Petunia come here baby, come meet your little sister"_ Rose watched happily as their first born wobbled slightly coming towards them. Andy reached down and lifted the blonde girl onto the bed and gazed fondly as she inspected her little sister.

_"Petunia, this is Lily. Lily is your new little sister. She'll be living with us from now on." _Andy whispered in Petunia's ear, so as not to disturb the sleepy angel in his wife's arms.

_"Li-Li-Lily"_ her big sister finally pronounced, smiling widely at her accomplishment. Rose could tell Petunia would be the best big sister, so long as neither of them was favored too heavily; everything would be perfect.

They all resumed watching the angel child that was Lily Evans. The smoothness of the birth, the fact that she hadn't cried once since being place in Rose's arms and how picture perfect she looked was a complete contrast to Rose's first attempt in child birth. Lily was going to be a wonder and with her new born daughter in her arms, Rose finally felt like her family was complete.

**THANK YOU FOR READING**


	3. Chapter 3 Hogwarts Letter

**DISCLAIMER = I own nothing. J. is the author; I am a humble fan fiction writer. I do not claim the characters or Rowling's original story. = DISCLAIMER**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

The wheel of time turns on. Life changes, people grow and things escalate. Time is just as un-feeling as the cruelest of people. It robs you of youth, loved ones and precious years of your existence.

But hopefully while time ravages us we have found something that makes it all worthwhile. Even in times of extreme danger and death, there's always a point of hope that pulls us back from the abyss.

Eleven years is a long time, in either the magical or muggle world.

The 1st August, at the Potter Manor, Mayfield Park, Southampton; the long awaited day for one James Harold Potter had finally arrived and for this young boy time couldn't be moving slower.

Dawns first light was just breaking on the horizon and the oddest thing imaginable was happening inside the Potter Manor. A young hyper active boy of eleven years old was awake and running down the twisting halls of his family home; to his parents' bedroom. The boy in question was none other than James Harold Potter, son of the esteemed Head Auror Harold Potter and Magical Healer Hannah Potter; both heroes in their own rights.

James crashed into his parents' bedroom with a loud BANG. Neither his mother nor father moved an inch. James raced over to the large draping curtains and tried to pull them open, but they refused to budge. He decided to try something drastic and leapt onto his parent's bed, jumping up and down maddeningly.

"_Harold your son's awake"_ Hannah groaned burying her head under their plush warm duvet.

"_Why is he always __**my**__ son, in the morning and yours at night?"_ Her husband grumbled, trying to ignore the annoying bouncing that was jolting both of them.

"_Because at night he's easier to handle"_ she replied without skipping a beat.

"_WAAAKKKKE UUUUUUUPPP!"_ they're son's shrill scream caused Harold to jump into action. As quick as a flash he had his son trapped squirming in his arms, while he tickled him mercilessly. They're son's happy giggles filled the room and served as a call for their house elf Merri, who appeared ready to start another day.

Merri wore the Potter house elf robes-unlike many house elves' this included an actual uniform-it included a pair of blue polyester robes; durable and easy to clean and Potter family crest was stitched into every article of clothing he wore so as to prove his employment.

"_Merri dear, could you please begin breakfast, we shall take it in the dining room, thank you"_ she ordered Merri politely; while he was a house elf it did not stop people from showing respect and kindness towards him; where it was due.

"_Hannah darling, why do we have the __**only **__son in Britain who wakes with the dawn, in the __**summer?**__"_ Harold asked his wife incredulously. Their son James was lying between them, grinning like a Cheshire cat and trying to get his breath back under control; from the tickle attack.

"_Well I would say it's because he wants to spend every second of the day with us. But for some reason I think he has an ulterior motive"_ they both looked down at their son who was now burrowed into Hannah's side, desperately trying to control the smile on his face. _"Well?"_ That pushed him over board.

James exploded into fits of giggles, rolling around the bed like a hyper active bunny.

"_Hannah, I think you've done it. You've finally broken him"_ Harold stated seriously, whilst analyzing the overexcited boy crashing unceremoniously into his legs.

Suddenly James jumped up and began bouncing again, much to his parent's displeasure. _"It's coming today! It's coming! My Hogwarts letter! You said it would come on the 1__st__ of August, which is today!" _

Of course both of the Potter's already knew this, James had been waking the up every morning for the past 3 weeks telling them how long it was until he got his Hogwarts letter. That's why they didn't move an inch when he crashed into their room and why the curtains wouldn't budge. Let's just say after the first few days of their new morning alarm clock they learned quickly what to do to make it as bearable as possible.

"_James you know the post doesn't arrive until 9 o'clock, its 4 o'clock in the morning. We have five hours before anything arrives." _Hannah soothed him, trying to calm her frenzied son down. But to tell you the truth she was just as excited as him; if not totally petrified about the world she was turning him out into.

"_Are you kidding Hannah, that's just enough time_" her husband exclaimed jumping out of bed and heading towards their double en-suite bathroom.

"_Enough time for what, dear?"_

"_Well, first we need to get ready, then have breakfast and if all done early enough, me and James need to get in an early morning flying lesson. I won't have my son going to Hogwarts and not knowing how to fly"_ Harold's head popped into the doorway of the bathroom, grinning madly. James was exactly like Harold, in more than just his looks.

Hannah lifted her hands frantically to her ears in anticipation of what was about to happen.

"_YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!HHHHOOOOOOOO! "_The whole Manor shook with James excitement. Her son immediately leapt down from the king size bed and sprinted to his father in the bathroom. "Really dad? I'm learning to fly? You're going to teach me? Really? It isn't a joke? You promise?"

"_Of course son, I promise. Now go get ready, or we'll never have enough time",_ a blur or black hair and red pajamas shot past Hannah after her husband's order. She laughed amusedly at her son's actions. They both loved him, with all their hearts; even if he did drive them crazy.

Mrs. Potter grabbed her white silk robe and made her way to join her husband in their bathroom. Harold was busy shaving his morning stubble, using his wand to cut clean lines in his foam beard. The foam wasn't necessary with magic but he said it protected his skin from the sting of the spell. Hannah just liked the way his skin felt after he used it.

She picked up her toothbrush and squeezed some toothpaste onto the bristle. _"You have to promise me, you won't let James fall. My nerves can't handle it."_ Hannah pleaded her mothering instinct in full kick, no matter how safe she knew their son was with his father.

"_Angel, I swear I won't let him fall. Besides he'll be too nervous to go more than 5ft from the ground, okay?"_ Harold snaked his arms around his wife's petite waist, resting his chin on her shoulder as she brushed her teeth. _"Five, four, three, two…one" _

James fell into the en-suit bathroom, prepared to hit the floor face first; if not for Harold catching him in time. _"Come on Squirt; let's leave your mother to get ready. I'm sure Merri has made some of your favorite pancakes-"_

_-"the ones with the chocolate chips?"_

"_The very same"_ Harold replied, giving Hannah a kiss on the cheek and herding James out of the room and down the hall. Leaving his wife to go about her Moring rituals before meeting them for breakfast in the dining room.

Harold and James made their way to the grand staircase chatting happily and while Mrs. Potter wasn't there. Both the Potter boys had the chance to slide down the polished marble banister; a chance that rarely offered itself.

They both stopped at the mouth of the staircase each of them standing at their respective banisters. _"On you mark. Get set…GO!"_ Both the boys flew down the stairs landing heavily on their feet at the bottom. James and Harold ruffled their hair identically, the action either copied by James or as Hannah suspected genetic.

"_You two better not have done what I think you just did!"_ Hannah's voice reverberated down the stairs, causing father and son to run like mad men into the dining room and seating themselves roughly-at the long dining table-in their seats. Harold at the head as was his station as head of the noble house of Potter, Hannah to his left and his son and heir to his right.

Mrs. Potter entered the dining room just as her husband and son were talking about James' first flying lesson. Once seated to the left of her husband she called out _"Merri, you may serve us now"_. A magnificent feast for breakfast appeared before them, Merri had outdone himself this morning. Hannah knew it was for her son, Merri loved James as all people who met him did.

The Potter house elf appeared shortly after the food did, waiting beside Mr. Potter. "Merri, please bring it now". Both Hannah and James looked up wondering what on earth 'it' was.

Merri reappeared on Hannah's side of the table holding a long rectangular parcel. Mrs. Potter had a sneaking suspicion as to what it was and just shook her head at her husband, a smile gracing her beautiful features. The house elf disappeared again returning to his duties.

James had already finished his pancakes and was moving onto the steaming bacon omelet beside him. Not having noticed Merri's silent return and departure. "Come on Squirt, you don't have to finish everything at the table just because it's there" Harold commented on his son's abnormal eating habits; James seemed to inhale his food, a bottomless pit.

"Done!" James sat up straight grinning triumphantly.

"Finally. Now James I'm going to give you something, but you have to promise me to be responsible with it and for the moment, only use it while either I or your mother is with you, promise?" Harold fixed his son with a steely stare, showing James that he wasn't kidding around.

"I promise father"

"Good" Mr. Potter smirked, reached down beside him and lifted the parcel onto the table in front of James; Merri having already taken away the dirty plates.

James looked tentatively at the parcel, before ripping into it with growing enthusiasm. The brown paper was easily removed; the black box required a bit more strength. But soon box debris was flying everywhere to reveal something that made James gasp.

"That's a Nimbus 101! Really dad! Really! This is the best broom out there! I love it! Thank you, thank you! I swear I'll take good care of it!"

James was jumping up and down in his seat, until Harold said it was time to go out back for his first flying lesson. The absolute glee on James face made his parent's heart sore.

Hannah quickly summoned her camera; she wasn't going to miss this for the world and followed her husband and son outside. The Potter Manor was situated in Mayfield Park a large muggle wildlife preserve that had belonged to the Potter family for generations; it had plenty of space to freely fly a broom without being seen. Plus the wards kept unwanted visitors at bay-muggle or magical.

"Okay James, I want you to step up to the left side of your broom. Hold your right hand out and say UP." Harold instructed his son, extremely excited to share with James the joy of flying.

James boldly stepped up beside his sleek new Nimbus 101 and raised his hand above it "UP!" The broom flew to meet his hand with a resounding thud.

"Excellent James! Excellent! Well done!" Both of his parents shouted their praise, James was a natural and it clearly showed.

"Okay, now squirt, I want you to mount your broom and hold it firmly in each hand. We don't want you falling off the end" Harold demonstrated on his own larger broom, showing James the correct hand hold. Once Harold was satisfied his son wasn't about to fall off, he continued. "Now on the count of three I want you to kick off from the ground, hard. Hover slightly and then touch back down. One, two….three"

Mrs. Potter watched in amazement as her son executed the command perfectly, she was going into an absolute frenzy with taking pictures; Hannah was filled with an enormous amount of pride.

"Well done son. James you're a natural. I'm very proud." You could literally see James puffing up at his father's praise, confidence seeping into him. Hannah echoed her husband's praise and James couldn't help but grin brightly; it was extremely contagious and Mrs. Potter found an identical smile plastered across her face.

"James, now let's move on. You have mastered hovering now let's try flying." James glowed with excitement, running a hand happily through his already messy hair. "Alright, grip your broom firmly and kick off from the ground. Exactly like before, only this time go slightly higher and wait for my instruction, understand"-James nodded-"Go."

Both of Hannah's boy's were hovering 3 ft from the ground, her heart kept skipping beats. Terrified that James might fall and injure himself; she was glad for her healer training if anything were to happen to him.

"Now James, well done. The next step is simple, I don't want you to think, I want you to feel. Urge your broom forwards slowly; it will do as you ask. Trust me. Now on the count of three I want you to slowly move forwards and stay close to me. Okay? Good. One, two….three"

Hannah watched as her son, slowly crept along beside his father; keeping the steady pace Harold had set. Mrs. Potter's heart was in her throat, her pulse beating a mile a minute.

"Good James, very good. You're doing spectacularly. I'm going to teach you how to stop. It's very important if you don't want to crash into a tree" Harold joked; Hannah didn't think it was very funny. But James did. "Alright I want you to urge you broom to halt and then lean forward slightly and touch back down."

Again James executed the action perfectly gaining much praise from his parents. "James, we're going to try going a little faster, I hadn't expected you to be doing so well. I'm very proud. I want you to stay close to me and try and keep pace. I will be accelerating and decelerating at random intervals and I want you to follow me lead, understand?" Harold said clearly, wanting to make sure his son understood. James nodded in understanding and both kicked off from the ground.

Hannah watched in amazement, as James kept pace with her husband. Never once faltering, or looking afraid. It had to be the single most proud moment of her life. Harold and James weaved in and out of tree's, but her son always stayed close to Harold; not breaking his promise.

"Mistress Potter, there is a Mr. Moody is in the parlor" Merri smiled happily, reporting to Hannah and watching James in awe.

"Tell him I'll be right there" Hannah dismissed Merri, took one last glance at her boys and went to meet Alastor in the parlor.

"Alright James my boy, I'm going to give you some well deserved freedom. You may fly about at 6ft maximum-for the moment-and as long as you don't fly around like a headless chicken" James had already risen to 6ft before Harold could finish his sentence. Mr. Potter landed down by the back steps of the manor and sat down on one of the steps. Watching his son wind his way through the tree's like a pro.

"Harold, look who here!" he heard his wife call.

"Alastor good to see, what do we owe the pleasure?" Harold gave Moody a handshake and one armed hug.

"Came to see James get his Hogwarts letter, I'd never hear the end of it if I missed it" Moody shook his head at James. Although Alastor Moody had a very very tough exterior he held a certain soft spot for the Potter's and his godson, James. "I see he's flying now. How long have you been teaching him Harold?" Alastor expecting him to say a few weeks.

"About an hour and half now." Harold's voice held all the pride imaginable, gazing fondly at his son.

"An hour? He's a natural. I've never seen a boy take to it so well. "Moody was thoroughly astonished.

"Uncle AL!" James had finally noticed his audience. He flew precisely towards the bottom of the steps landed just how his father had shown him and raced up to meet his godfather. "Did you see Uncle AL? Did you see? Mum and Dad say I'm a natural"

"Of course I saw, it either had to be you or an eagle sawing about out there" James smiled at the compliment, no matter how gruffly it came across. "We still have a couple hours until your letter arrives how about we get in some more practice?"

"Yeah please! Come on Dad, Uncle Moody!" James shouted and raced off, jumping on his broom before shooting into the sky-going a little higher than he was allowed.

Mrs. Potter called the boys in dead on 9 o'clock. Just as one of the tawny Hogwarts owls flew through the open window and left James' letter on the kitchen counter. The Potter's son exploded into the room, looking thoroughly windswept-and closely followed by Harold and Alastor.

He dove for his letter swept it up, holding it firmly in each hand. It read.

**Dear Mr. James.,  
Potter Manor,  
Mayfield Park,  
Southampton **

After reading the address 10 times, James broke the seal on the back and broke the letter free…

**Dear Mr. Potter**

**We are pleased to inform you, you have been accepted into Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry. We expect your confirmation owl, no later than the 20****th**** August.  
School begins on the 1****st**** September, please arrive at platform 9 ¾ promptly, as the train to Hogwarts leaves precisely at 11 o'clock. Everything you will need is on a separate letter inside. We look forward to meeting you. **

**Yours Sincerely, **

**Headmaster Dumbledore**

James had read it aloud for his family to hear. It was finally here. He was going to Hogwarts! He had learned how to fly! He was getting a wand! He was finally going to be able to meet other magical children! He couldn't wait to start school in September! Time couldn't move fast enough!

Not far away in Surrey, the Evans household was not having such a bright and happy morning.

"_AAAAHHHHH!Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!"_ Petunia Evans shrill scream cut through the little terrace house like a knife, not an amazing way to be woken up on a Saturday. Petunia burst into Mr. and Mrs. Evans room crying her eyes out.

"_Baby what's wrong? Did you hurt yourself? Is Lily okay?"_ Rose Immediately ran through her list of problems that could cause her eldest daughter to scream so.

"_We were fighting, me and Lily and then she did it again. She did something weird, Poppy, her teddy bear started to glow white again."_ Rose soothed her daughters crying, whispering comforting words n her ear.

Lily had been doing strange things like this since she was tiny. Rose and Andy didn't think there was anything wrong with Lily, they just took it as a part of her; they knew she was special. Only Petunia had a hard time understanding that, Rose suspected her eldest was Jealous.

Andy having been awoken at the same time as his wife went on the hunt for his little angel. Suspecting she was probably hiding, in her _'secret place'_. Andy walked steadily down the stairs and silently listened for a sign that Lily was where he thought.

Teeny sniffles and hiccups could be heard coming from the little door under the stairs. Andy knocked lightly on the door, waiting for a reply. After a while Andy heard a gentle knock back and took it as a sign that he was allowed entrance to her '_secret place'_.

He opened the door smoothly to see, his little Lily curled up in a ball holding Poppy stiffly to her chest. Andy bent down to stroke the long curls or burgundy hair that he had admired since her birth. _"Lily, it's alright. No one is mad at you. Petunia just over reacted, we all still love you"_

At that Lily raised her head slightly to meet her father's green eyes with own emerald ones. Andy smiled warmly at his tiny angel, she had only turned eleven 2 months ago, but it felt like yesterday_. "Come on Lily-flower, its 8:30 let's make you some breakfast"._

Lily sat happily playing with Poppy at the dining room table, her mother entered followed closely by her big sister Petunia. _"Hello Tuney, sorry about before. I didn't mean to scare you_"

"_I wasn't scared of you. You're just a__** freak**__!" _the room lapsed into silence. Lily's lip quivered, tears forming in her eyes.

"_PETUNIA EVANS! You apologize at once!"_ Mrs. Evans shouted, furious with Petunia and if Rose was furious Mr. Evans was livid. _"I'm warning you Petunia apologize or you're grounded for the rest of the summer!" _

Mr. and Mrs. Evans waited angrily for their oldest daughter to say she was sorry. But just like she had always done, Petunia stubbornly silent. Until she stormed out of the room and ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

Right away, Rose and Andy went to comfort their little girl. Promising her that Petunia didn't mean it and that Lily wasn't a freak she was special and Petunia just didn't understand that. But she would.

At exactly 9 o'clock-ten minutes after that dreaded event-the doorbell of number 4 private drive rang out clearly. Mrs. Evans went to answer the door, not even sparing a look up stairs to where her eldest daughter had banished herself.

Rose swung the door open wide, to reveal a strict looking woman with a letter in her hand.  
_"Hello, may I help you?"_ Mrs. Evans asked politely, gaining a slight smile from the strict looking woman.

"_Yes, thank you. Are you Mrs. Evans parent of Lily Evans?"_ the woman asked in a voice surprisingly gentle despite her outwards severe appearance. The woman was dressed comfortably in a blue tweed suit and white blouse, adding painfully clear lines to her exterior.

"_Yes I am, who might you be?"_

"_I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, please may I come in I have something very important to discuss"_ Rose lead the Professor through to the living room. Leaving her momentarily to get Andy and Lily. The Evan's seated themselves comfortably on the sofa while, McGonagall claimed the armchair.

"_Hello, as you already know, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. I work at a school for special children."_ She said looking intently at Lily Evans. Andy and Rose placed a protective hand on their daughter.

"_What do you mean?"_ Rose asked protectively, this woman could be with child services.

"_I understand that Lily here has probably done many unexplainable things, when she was either angry or scared_"-the Evans thought back, every strange thing had happened when Lily had felt threatened. That very morning proved it-"_I know this will be hard to believe, but your daughter Lily Evans is a witch" _

McGonagall waited silently for this to sink in. Rose and Andy looked down at their little girl, who was staring in wonderment at the strict woman in front of her. A dazzling smile blessing her breathless features, her face glowing and eyes sparkling brightly.

"_Witches aren't real"_ they heard the harsh voice of their daughter eldest Petunia from the living room doorway.

"_I assure you, Miss Evans, witches are very real"_ McGonagall replied heatedly.

"_Prove it!" _

"_Petunia!"_ Rose shouted thoroughly embarrassed by her daughters display.

"_It's alright Mrs. Evans, her reaction is quite understandable"_ and to prove her words McGonagall proceeded to turn her tweed jacket from the uniform blue to red to green to yellow and back to blue again. Petunia shrieked and left the room in a hurry.

"_Professor, why are you here?"_ Little Lily's angel voice asked, gaining a smile from McGonagall.

"_Excellent question Miss Lilly, I have come to give you this letter"_ she said handing Mr. Evans parchment envelope; he inspected it and then calmly handed it to his little girl.

Lily read over the address in her head curiously…

**Dear Miss Lily Evans  
4 Private Drive,  
Little Whinging,  
Surrey**

…before turning over the envelope and reading the contents allowed clearly in her charming voice.

"**Dear Miss Evans**

**We are pleased to inform you, you have been accepted into Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry. We expect your confirmation no later than August the 20****th****.  
School begins on the 1****st**** September, please arrive at platform 9 ¾ promptly, as the train to Hogwarts leaves precisely at 11 o'clock. Everything you will need is on a separate letter inside. We look forward to meeting you. **

**Yours Sincerely, **

**Headmaster Dumbledore"**

Lily stared intently at the piece of parchment for a very long time before raising her head to meet the Professors steady gaze. Lily raised her hand to push her burgundy ringlets behind her ear and smile serenely at the authoritarian woman.

"_I would like to attend"_ Lily sang clearly. _"But only if my parents will allow me to"._ She sat waiting for their in-put.

"_Would you mind waiting here Professor, I would like to speak with my husband and Lily privately"_ McGonagall agreed happily and watched as the little girl glided out of the room.

"_Lily, is this what you want?"_ her mother asked kindly.

"_Yes. It explains why I can do, the things I do. I want to learn and control my magic." _

"_Lily-flower I'm not too happy with you leaving, but if it's what you want we'll have to make due" _Andy said slightly depressed from the thought of Lily leaving him and yet extremely elated because finally there was an explanation. Rose and Andy wouldn't be the only ones who thought Lily's magic was special.

"_It is Daddy, I promise"_

Lily lead their way back into the living room, to see McGonagall had not moved from the chair.

"_We have decided to let Lilly attend this school"_ Andrew Evans stated simply, completely happy with their choice.

"_If that is your decision, there is some information you should know…."_ McGonagall, lead off explaining in depth the state of the magical world at the moment. She warned the Evan's of the danger Lily would be in after entering the wizarding world. But also explained of the danger Lily would face simply for being who she was without any magical training. The Professor explained the Death Eaters and He-who-must-not-be-named and how their warped ideals were ravaging the wizarding community. But mostly she explained the benefits of having Lily as a witch and about the safety Hogwarts provided for their daughter and their family. In the end, the Evan's family had not changed their choice but was better aware of the world they were sending their angel child out into.  
In the space of 1 hour Mr. and Mrs. Evans had learnt of the danger their daughter was in and the price Lily could pay for simply being who was- be it in the muggle or magical world.

**Thank you for reading. **

**Has to be my longest Chapter. 12 pages in word :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Minister and Prime Minister

**DISCLAIMER = I own nothing. J. is the author; I am a humble fan fiction writer. I do not claim the characters or Rowling's original story. = DISCLAIMER**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

Dark cascades of swirling mist condensed London in its dreary claws. Wherever the sheets of fog went misery was sure to follow. It was halfway through August and although Britain wasn't famous for its good weather, the constant mist was baffling weather men up and down the country. The sun hadn't been seen for weeks and at night the sky was a blank canvas devoid of stars.

The people of Britain obviously needed someone to blame, they're always had to be someone to blame. Currently they were blaming the Government; theories about the mists were plastered across newspapers and all over the television. The Prime Minister was constantly heralded by journalist asking him if the conspiracy theories were true and if not what was causing such god awful weather.

How was the Prime Minister meant to explain the weather? Or more recently why an earthquake almost flattened East Hartford? Or why there was a sudden boom of un-explainable murder's up and down the country? He didn't have the answers and whoever did wasn't sharing.

That's why the little light in the Prime Minister's study at 10 Downing Street was currently lit. He had been up to god knows what hour every night for the past week, answering letters and phone calls on the un-explainable occurrences plaguing Britain. Currently he was waiting patiently for a very important phone call from overseas.

He had been sent a message through his secretary that a foreign scientist may have the answers to his many questions and that this scientist would phone him on August 19th at exactly 01:00 am. The Prime Minister had almost drowned himself in coffee in order to keep himself awake. These late nights were murder and he couldn't wait for the burden to be lifted.

The Prime Minister looked up around at his room tiredly, not only the weather was a misery it was spreading to people reflecting the mood of the country perfectly. 'His study was a handsome room, with a fine marble fireplace facing the long sash windows, looking out at the thick mist that was pressing itself against the glass'. He couldn't imagine having another job, but if these strange occurrences continued he would be forced by the public to resign; giving way to his many competitors.

It was with his head resting firmly between his hands that he heard it. A light cough echoing from behind him. As he was half asleep he simply wrote it off as tiredness, for it then to repeat itself again; he was sure no one had entered his study.

Fear ripped through him, shocking his brain to life and sending his heart into overtime. _"Hello?"_ he asked in an unsteady voice, silently praying to be braver; he was the British Prime Minister for Christ's sake! He slowly turned in his chair to see the dirty old oil painting in the far corner of the room. The picture depicted a froglike little man wearing a long silver wig; the Prime Minister had tried to have the painting removed but when someone tried, the frame wouldn't budge. Eventually he had just given up, it was only a picture.

With a shaking voice he called out again _"Hello?"_ and from the far corner of the room he got his reply.

"_To the Prime Minister of Muggles. Urgent we meet, can't wait any longer. Please send your reply directly. Yours sincerely Minister Arnold Colden." _

A resounding silence followed the message; he couldn't take his eyes away from the frog like man in the oil painting. His breath was caught in his throat and every fiber in his body was telling him that he was going insane. As far as unexplainable situations go this was at the top of his list.

The Prime Minister just sat there. Watching. Waiting. Completely frozen. He kept questioning himself did he really hear what he heard? Did he really see what he saw?

Suddenly a bright burning flash of green light caused him to spin around and face the fire place. He only just turned around in time to see a tall sleek looking man in a jet black cloak step out of the fire place; while it was glowing with emerald flames. The Prime Minister pushed back in his chair and flattened himself up against the wall behind him.

The man from the fireplace turned his steely gaze on the Minister and he had never been so afraid in his entire life; he was sure that if he made one wrong move the terrifying man was sure to kill him.

"_My apologies Prime Minister, but I couldn't wait any longer for a reply. We have important things to discuss and not a lot of time to cover each topic thoroughly."_ The man's voice was a stark difference to his appearance; it sounded deep and soothing. But it was not enough to put the Prime Minister at ease. This man had just appeared out of his study fireplace! It was wonder how he wasn't on the floor passed out by the shock.

"_I know I'm not a custom to dealing with Muggles but I'm sure they would not have elected a Prime Minister without the capacity of speech!"_ the man growled thoroughly annoyed by the Muggle minister's silence.

"_Or course I can speak!"_ burst from the Prime Minister's mouth before he could think, not at all comfortable with man's deprecating statement_. "But could you please come to explain how you just stepped out of my fireplace? How the flames turned green and why on earth my oil painting spoke!" _The Minister's built up fear and frenzy now charging his anger.

"_Now we're getting somewhere"-_the man exclaimed, smirking briefly before continuing-"_first off, you ever raise your voice to me again and you'll come to regret it. Secondly those three questions can be answered together….magic and thirdly yes it truly does exist" _The man's hard gape never wavered from the Prime Ministers own terrified eyes. He just sat there with his mouth wide open, half afraid, half amazed and utterly confused. Magic wasn't real; it was just a trick an illusion or a very convincing dream.

"_Magic? Prove it"_ He said with newly found courage, having decided this entire thing was an extremely believable dream or a nightmare.

The minister of magic reached into his cloak and pulled free a 10 inch piece of stick-as far as the Prime Minister could tell-he started to swish it about while mumbling something intangible. Just as the man finished whatever he was doing all the lights in the study had been turned on, the curtains to his window were fused shut and his study door was locked and bolted from the outside. The Prime Minister's courage dwindled faster than he could even think about gaining it back.

"_Real enough for you?"_ the man said while leaning threatingly over his desk, getting much closer than the minister ever wanted him to. "_Now that that's out of the way, on to business"_ and with that the man summoned a chair in front of the Ministers desk and seated himself; looking extremely dignified. _"As you all ready know-or at least I hope you do-I am the recently elected Minister of Magic, Arnold Colden, but for speed purposes, you may call me Colden" _

"_Well, Colden please could we make this quick I have a very important phone call at 01:00 am that I simply cannot miss"_ the scientist phone call suddenly jumping to the forefront of the Ministers mind.

"_Ahh yes, we come to that. Well that phone call was going to be me, but as you can see I have come early. So shall we begin?"_ Colden asked very condescendingly, while flexing and relaxing his long pale fingers annoyingly.

"_Wait. You're going to explain all the unexplainable things that have been going on up and down my country?"_ the Minister asked incredulously. This was un-believable…he needed a drink.

"_Again that can be easily dismissed, with magic. What cannot be so simply summarized is why magic has been used to torment __**OUR**__ country" _

"_Please try" _

"_It's finding the right words. I guess I'll have to start from the beginning seeing as you are completely ignorant of the magical world...It first began almost twelve years ago. Random murders up and down the country. But theses killings were so gruesome that the person was usually un-recognizable. It's hard to say when it all began because the Minister for Magic at the time was trying to down play the events and not a lot is mentioned in the archives. But what we are sure of is when the murderer became organized"_-Colden leaned forward in his chair, resting his palms firmly against his knee's, his eyes looking very distant; as if re-living it all-"_There was an attack in our magical shopping street, a small group of masked men dressed in complete black, appeared out of thin air, throwing curse after to curse at random people (or we thought random at the time) innocent people were thrown through shop windows, impaled on shop signs and killed with one curse. If that wasn't enough the curse that killed these people, re-animated their bodies after death causing them to cry out in pain and slash their bodies to ribbons; resembling exactly how the earlier victims were found."_-Colden bowed his head, the Minister almost thought he was about to cry_-"some of these innocents were children, I can still hear this one little girls screams…"_ he trailed off.

The Prime Minister thought it was time to ask a question seeing as Colden was just sitting in silence. _"You said they weren't random. How were these victims chosen?" _

This snapped Colden out of his lonely thoughts and made him continue_. "Good question. They were targeted because they were muggle born. Witches and wizards who were born to non-magic parents, some prejudice people in my world call them 'Mudblood's' meaning dirty blood. It's a really foul way of describing someone like this. You can't have dirty blood just because of someone's lineage. Theses prejudice people are usually 'Pureblood' elitists. Anyway, the masked men were eventually beaten off but not before sending a river of their victim's blood running down the street. It was a dark day"_

Colden stood from his chair and walked over to the fireplace watching the flames dance. The Prime Minister just sat in his study chair waiting for the man to continue.

"_The men called themselves 'Death Eaters', like it was some sort of club. It was some time before they resurfaced, we couldn't catch a whiff of them while they were in hiding. When they did return, it was with their master 'Lord Voldermort' as he called himself. They caused such destruction, they decimated our one entirely magical village, killing or torturing all they found un-worthy to be magical. This has continued for eleven years. The Death Eaters on their master's orders have been plaguing the magical world. It's only been recently that their terror has included the muggle world."_ Colden returned his gaze to the Prime Minister who was too focused on the story to say a word.

"_Many people in my world have become too frightened to say his name, they say to speak it is to invite death. Lord Voldermort is more publicly known as He who must not be named"-_Colden drew in a deep sigh and seated himself back in the armchair in front of the Prime Minister_-"The Earthquake in Hartford, wasn't an earthquake. He who must not be named let loose a small tribe of Giant, we don't know why he did this only that it cost a lot of time and money to clean up. So many people had to be obliviated. The murders were, we suspect Death Eaters initiations, and you have to kill to become a Death Eater. Lastly the fog or mist or whatever you want to call it. Is being caused by Dementors. They are the foulest magical being that roams our planet. They feed on every good feeling, every happy memory, until a person is left with only their worst nightmares; it drives them insane and eventually the Dementor swallows their soul as well. "_Colden waited patiently for the Prime Minister to recover from his shock. He finally had his answers. But no weight had been lifted from the Ministers shoulders, it seemed as if a heavier load had just been set upon them; as impossible as it seemed.

There was a mad man murdering people on prejudice. This monster had followers who were also terrorizing Britain. Mythical creatures have been set loose in the heart of a busy community and magic existed. Yes, defiantly a heavier burden.

"_Please tell me this is all just one big joke and you're just a trick set up by one of my political opponents?_" He half begged, rubbing his temples methodically.

"_I wish I was. I wish I was. But I must ask you to do something. It is important that you warn the Muggle community of the danger they are facing; in a way not to show magical involvement. That stipulation is extremely important, do you understand"_ The ferocity in Colden's eyes could leave no other answer but the one he wanted.

"_Of Course, I'll think of something. Colden this un-imaginable, you have magic! Can't you just say a spell and stop it all?"_ the Prime Minister said desperately grasping at straws.

"_Yes we have magic, but the trouble is, their side has magic too. Now I must go, I have much to do and you have much as well. Good Luck. I hope to never see you again"_ the man said kindly, truly meaning the last part or his statement. Before the Prime Minister could object, Colden had vanished back into the fireplace and he was alone in his study once again. Contemplating everything he had just been told.

Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.


	5. Chapter 5 Diagon Alley James Potter

**DISCLAIMER = I own nothing. J. is the author; I am a humble fan fiction writer. I do not claim the characters or Rowling's original story. = DISCLAIMER**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

The world could be ending and there would still be a reason to smile. If only you looked hard enough. For the Potter's they didn't have to look any further than their own son. James Potter. He could bring a ray of sunshine even to the dreariest of places and right now. Diagon Alley was extremely miserable.

The Alley had been the target of numerous attacks by Death Eaters, but they just re-built. That shows you the power of human nature, when everything hits rock bottom; we build ourselves right back to the top. The terror of that first attack still cut deep within Mrs. Potter's heart, it would never be forgotten. The horror had been too scaring, not to mention it was her son's birthday.

The Potter family was making the long awaited trip to Diagon Alley so as to get James's school supplies; not to mention his wand. Mr. and Mrs. Potter could only imagine the mischief their son could manage once he learned magic. He was already uncontrollable as it was; Hannah physically shuddered at the thought. Although the things he did always put a smile on her face, but she had a feeling James was going to be the cause of her going prematurely grey.

"_Hurry up! Mum!"_ Hannah heard her son call from in front of her. They were going to enter Diagon Alley from the muggle world; Harold had suggested it would be safer. Hannah and James had travelled to Charing Cross road together; they were to meet Mr. Potter in the Leaky Cauldron once they arrived.

"_James, Diagon Alley's not going anywhere"_ Mrs. Potter teased her son, who came running back to walk with her. They weren't far now.

"_Har har. Mum, very funny"_ James was getting more sarcastic by the day, his Godfather was becoming a bad influence on him.

"_We're almost there Jamie"_ he cringed at her baby name for him. But the more he hated it the more she would call him that, so he didn't complain.

Hannah and James approached the Leaky Cauldron at a steady stroll, so as not to gain any un-wanted attention; the Muggles weren't **totally** stupid. Hannah entered first, holding the door open for her son ushering him in quickly.

"_Where's dad?" _James asked whilst scanning the crowd, he wasn't getting very far due to his height. Hannah looked over to the bar and spotted her husband chatting happily with Tom, the barman.

"_He's at the bar"_ no sooner were the words out of her mouth, than her son was dashing across the Leaky Cauldron to greet his father. She watched heart stopping as he weaved his way through the groups of witches and wizards, cringing each time he nearly ran into someone.

Hannah approached the bar just as Harold was boasting about James's natural flying capability. Mrs. Potter could just imagine how big her son's head was inflating. Don't get her wrong, she was extremely proud; just fearful of how their over indulging would affect James. Shaking her head she touched Harold on the shoulder and said _"Darling, we best be off. We still have to visit Alastor once we're done here."_ She smiled serenely at Tom and bid him a good day, leading her two men to the rear courtyard.

She took out her wand, watching James from the corner of her eye. This would be his first visit to Diagon Alley; Hannah was fearful of taking him since the attack. She never felt safe in public anymore; St Mungo's, Alastor's house and the Potter Manor the only places she would stay. Harold was only too pleased to leave her in her seclusion, fearing his wife and son's safety more than anything in this world.

Mrs. Potter, tapped a- to James a random-brick in the wall, she counted three up and two across three times before standing back and watching her son. She could tell the exact moment the doorway to Diagon Alley opened because of the expression on James's face. He was in awe.

Hannah looked up as well; it was different to how she remembered it. Amazing, if you were looking on it for the first time. But to Hannah it was a miserable, dreary copy of what it looked like in its hay day. But as long as James was happy so was she.

Harold pushed gently on his son's back so as to move him forward; he seemed to have frozen in wonder. _"To Gringotts first, Hannah?"_ he asked his wife, who he could tell was happily concealing her disappointment. He would have to remedy that and he knew just the thing.

"_Yes, and then you can take James to get his school uniform"_-she refused to enter Madam Malkin's_-"while I get his school books and we can meet up outside of Potage's to get his cauldron. We'll probably stop for lunch after that"-_she said mentally checking off her list before continuing-"_then to the apothecary to get his potions ingredients and finally or course we have to go to Ollivanders for James's wand."_ Harold just nodded along to his wife, whatever she wanted was fine with him.

James was walking a little head of his parents; staring into shops and watching people go about their shopping. It wasn't exactly what you'd call bustling; most people were just running from one shop to the next, not stopping to chat. One shop caught his attention immediately; it had his broom-Nimbus 101-sitting in the window. A black haired boy about his age was standing looking at it through the window. James looked behind him and indicated to his parents that he was going to look in the shop, they nodded and allowed him some freedom; still keeping him firmly within sight.

Upon closer inspection he learnt the shop was called 'Quality Quidditch supplies'. He approached the window, next to the black haired boy and admired the broom with him. "_It's a handsome broom" _James said to the boy, trying to start a friendly conversation. The boy didn't answer. James turned and glanced briefly at the boy who resembled vaguely an overgrown bat, his hair was extremely greasy and he had a large hooked nose, his clothes also looked dirty and very old. Mr. and Mrs. Potter had always taught James not to judge people on outward appearances so attempted to try at a conversation again; head on.

James turned completely to look at the boy, who had his hungry beady eyes on the elegant Nimbus in the window. _"Hi, I'm James Potter are you starting at Hogwarts this year?"_ he asked politely, this could be his first magical friend.

"_Yes"_

A one word answer, that's all he got. He decided to try again. _"What's your name?"_

"_Severus Snape" _the boy snapped at James.

"_I'm sorry, I was only asking. There's no need to be rude"_ James scolded, thoroughly put out. His attempts at a friendly conversation all for naught.

"_There's no need to be nosey"_ Severus replied coldly, never once glancing at James.

"_That's rich coming from you"_ slipped out before James could reel it back in. The Snape boy turned his cold black eyed gaze on James-making him physically shiver.

"_What did you just say?"_ if it were possible the cold gaze turned to frigid hatred in a second and James knew he'd made his first real enemy.

"_You heard me and next time someone decides to be nice to you. Here's a tip, just __**pretend**__ to be a nice person. You might make a friend. See you at school, __**Snivellus**__" _and with that last word James walked back in the direction of his parents. He didn't know why he had called Severus that. Now he thought back on it, it was probably because the greasy haired boy was sniveling when James first approached him. He had never met such a foul tempered person in his life and if he never saw him again it would be too soon.

"_Son, who were you talking to?"_ Hope clearly evident in Hannah's voice; from the look of her son's face the conversation hadn't gone too well.

"_That vile, greasy haired kid, Severus Snape, I just asked him if he was starting at Hogwarts this year and what his name was and he snapped at me for being nosey! I told him he should try being nice he might make a friend and walked off. You should have seen the look he gave me"_ James trailed off. He hadn't lied to his parents he had just divulged a little too heavily on Snape's faults rather than his own. Besides the Greasy git deserved everything he got.

Hannah glanced over to said boy, while her son ranted. She didn't have to imagine the look he had given James because the Snape boy was currently staring daggers at her son through the reflection in the shop window. Mrs. Potter indicated subtly to the boy, making it very clear that she wished to leave.

"Come on James, the sooner we get to Gringotts the sooner we get to you wand" Harold said, brightening James' mood tremendously and so the three Potter headed off towards Gringotts leaving thoughts of the hook nosed boy happily behind.

James' first glimpse of Gringotts the wizard's bank was something close to thunder struck awe. The majestic building that stood out brightly at the end of Diagon Alley was clearly an architect's master piece. As the Potter family ascended the white marble steps to the 'burnished bronze doors 'of the bank, James noticed a peculiar looking creature guarding the way in. James had only seen this creature once before and it had been a fleeting glance at the most. It was a Goblin, dressed smartly in a uniform of Scarlet and gold. Harold had told James that Goblins were one of if not the smartest of magical creatures and were to be treated with respect; not many other witches and wizards shared Mr. Potter's opinion.

The Goblin about a head shorter than James, bowed to the trio as they passed through the large bronze doors. 'Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

Enter stranger, but take heed,  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn,  
So if you seek beneath our floors,  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware,  
Of finding more than treasure there.'

A sharp shiver rattled through James uncontrollably after reading the inscription and a vast amount of adrenaline. Imagine if someone was crazy enough to rob Gringotts? Just to see if they could do it, for no other reason than to find out if it was possible. They would be a legend. James mused while being bowed ceremoniously through the second set of doors and entering a vast marble hall.

Hundreds of Goblins were working busily around the hall, counting mounds of rubies and weighing coins on bronze scales. James was left wondering how big this place really was because there too many doors to count leading off from the already enormous hall.

Not 10 seconds after walking through the silver halls a very important looking Goblin descended on the Potter's leading them off through one of the many doors to a private room; so as to discuss their business.

The private room was very impressively adorned with jewels and magical artifacts. It was about the size of James' toy room-back at the Potter Manor-and sat large red wood desk comfortably in front of a black marble fireplace. James' attention was immediately drawn to the Potter family crest hanging above the mantel piece; a shield with a lion and two swords cut diagonally across it.

The important looking Goblin in expensive dark blue robes sat himself between the desk and the fireplace, while indicating for the Potter's to sit themselves in the spared seats in front of him.

"_Lord and Lady Potter, it is an honor for you to be visiting us after such a long absence. You ever remain friends to the Goblins" _

"_Master Teller Garrinev, the honor is all ours and please allows us to apologize for our absence. During these troubled times I'm sure you can understand why we have not made a personal visit to the bank_"Mr. Potter and the Goblin Garrinev shook hands, James just noticing how long and bony the little Goblin's hands were. It fascinated him immensely. _"On to business?"_ Harold smirked.

"_Of course Lord Potter, what brings you to the bank today? I'm sure nothing is of fault"_ Garrinev pierced James' father with a searching stare. Goblin's were proud creatures and delighted in making wizards squirm. Unfortunately for him Mr. Potter was not easily scared.

"_We have come to open a trust vault for my son James, he is attending Hogwarts in September and we wish to collect his school supplies and make sure he will be properly taken care of while he is at Hogwarts. We would also like James to be officially named heir of the Potter fortune, title and other such inheritances. We don't want any sleazy scroungers trying to keep our son from what is legally his."_ Harold Potter ended in a steely tone, too many Pureblood families had been trying to align themselves with the Potter family over the years and Harold was sick and tired of it.

"_We'd be delighted Lord Potter, there are some paper work to be signed-in blood of course-for your son to be seen as heir apparent in the eyes of the wizarding world. Your trust vault has been set up; if it runs out before young Mr. Potter finished Hogwarts it will replenish itself from one of the main Potter vaults. We will send you any transactions that are made in the trust vault and your money will be ready collect once we are finished signing the papers"_ Goblin Garrinev lead Mr. Potter happily out of the private room to sign the paper work; leaving Mrs. Potter and her shocked son in their wake.

Lady Hannah Potter looked on in amusement at her son, who sat welded to his chair staring after his father in amazement; jaw hung wide open.

"_Jamie, your catching flies"_ she teased with the desired effect.

"_Is this happening? Am I really? Am I? Is it true?"_ James rambled, his wide hazel eyes looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"_Is what true, dear?"_ feigning ignorance. James just gave his mother a hard glare, precisely like Harold would in this situation. _"Honey. You are our son. We love you with all our hearts, how could you __**not **__inherit everything. You knew this would happen at some point, granted not when you were eleven; but this is to show how important you are to us"_-she placed her forefinger and thumb under her son's chin, capturing him in her intense gaze_-"one day when myself and your father are gone, you __**will **__be Lord James, head of the ancient and noble house of Potter. You will have a seat in the Wizardgamont and inherit the vast Potter wealth. Listen to me James"_-if possible her stare intensified and her voice became like steel_-"I will be very upset if you become cold and angry towards others, believing you are better than them. Use your personality and your happy nature to make other laugh and feel a part of something. Can you promise me this James? Promise me James."_ A pleading look took over in his mother's eyes; almost to tears. James didn't understand what she meant but he knew he didn't like seeing her this way.

"_I promise mum, I promise to make you proud. I promise"_ he said with such conviction in his voice that Hannah swept him into a heart crushing hug and kissed the top of his unruly black hair; before re-seating herself.

Over the years Mr. and Mrs. Potter had debated on whether they had made the right decision in keeping James away from the corruption of the wizarding families. But in that moment looking at her son she knew they had made the correct decision. The world was lacking in what James had by the bucket load, Innocence. And she prayed with all her soul that he would never lose it.

The day past in a blur of shopping and the building excitement of getting James' wand. They hadn't seen the hook nosed boy all day and the trio were in agreement they didn't wish to see him again. Ollivanders was chosen to be the last stop and James Potter was sure that his parents had chosen that simply to torture him.

Peeling gold letters over a shabby shop front door read 'Ollivanders: Makers of fine wands since 382 BC.' James peered through the dusty window and spotted a single wand lying on a royal purple cushion, which looked brand new.

James walked confidently into the shop; a soft tinkling bell rang out in its depths, signaling to Mr. Ollivanders to the new customers.

James noticed that most of the shop was taken up by rows upon rows of narrow boxes piled right up to the ceiling. His natural curiosity peeked, this place almost seemed to radiate a mysterious type of magic and James was desperate to explore it.

"_Good afternoon"_ said a soft voice. James spun around to see an old man standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like the moon.

"_Good afternoon, Mr. Ollivanders, it's been far too long"_ Hannah Potter said while shaking the old man's hand. Ollivanders face broke out into a serene grin upon hearing Mrs. Potter's greeting. He rubbed his spindly hands together and exclaimed.

"_I'm guessing, young man that you've come for a wand?" _peering happily at the black haired boy.

Mr. Potter clapped James on the shoulder boldly _"Yes sir. Starting Hogwarts in September"_ the Pride in Harold's voice proved to puff James up further.

"_James Potter. Pleased to meet you Mr. Ollivander"_ the little heir to the Potter fortune sang charismatically, surprising the old shop keeper.

"_The feeling's mutual Mr. Potter"_ he said smiling at the young boy and his parents. _"Right, to work."_ He pulled a long tape measure with shining silver markings out of his pocket. _"Its brand new"_-meaning the tape measure_-"Which is your wand arm?"_

"_Right"_ James answered enthusiastically, thoroughly happy to be starting the process.

"_Hold out your arm. That's it."_ The measuring tape was taking James' measurements magically as it moved by itself once the old man had flicked his wand.

As it measured, Mr. Ollivander said _"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."_

The three Potter's were now watching Mr. Ollivander take down boxes from the pillars lining the walls. _"Right then Mr. Po-"_he was cut off.

"_Please call me James"_ Mr. Ollivander smiled a déjà vu from earlier that day.

"_Right then __**James**__. Try this one. Redwood and Unicorn hair. Eight inches, very sturdy. Just take it and give it a wave."_

So he did. And nothing happened. For the next several tries nothing happened. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were getting considerably anxious while from the looks of the old man and their son's faces, they were having the time of their life.

"_All right now, James, this is a more powerful than before. Mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Dragon heartstring. Excellent for transfiguration."_ James grasped the wood.

He felt a surge of burning energy flood through his fingers; he turned the wand on the large oak chair in the corner of the shop. Without knowing what he was doing he transfigured the once beautifully hand crafted chair into a single spindly chair that looked like it couldn't hold the weight of the air surrounding it.

"_Oh, Bravo! Well done, very good!"_

"_Atta boy, proud of you son!"_

"_That was amazing Jamie!" _

The congratulations of James' parents and Mr. Ollivander echoed in the little shop. He couldn't believe what he had just accomplished. The old shop keeper took James' wand back and wrapped it in its box all the while smiling and congratulating James.

"_I give you fair warning, young James here is going to shake the world"_ Mr. Ollivander cried joyously after the Potter's waving the down Diagon Alley before returning to his dusty old shop.

"_Come along you two, Uncle Moody is expecting us and were already an hour late" _Hannah tried to hurry her husband and son along. Who was currently being given a piggy back chatting excitedly with his father. _"BOY'S!"_ she shouted thoroughly frustrated, Harold ran to her obediently carrying James their belongings following weightlessly behind them.

"_I'll take these" _Hannah pointed to the floating shopping and with a pop apparated away.

"_And I'll take this then"_ Harold sighed, making a big show of how much it bothered him and with an indignant '**hey**' from his son, he apparated himself and James to Gracehill Grange a small cottage in Devon.

"Bout time you two arrived" Alastor Moody pronounced grumpily, ready to scold them both if James hadn't tackled him with a hug. The little devil laughed manically on top of his Godfather before being levitated into a chair at the kitchen table; by his mother.

Moody's cottage was the epitome of a bachelors pad, simple and lived in.

"_Alright trouble, I have a present for you in honor of you getting your wand."_ James began bouncing up and down in his seat uncontrollably. Alastor waved his wand in an arching manor and suddenly a large cage appeared containing a regal looking black eagle owl, hooting moodily from behind its bars. _"Be careful, the bird bites"_

James' eyes lit up _"he's perfect! What's his name?"_ turning on his Godfather. Mr. and Mrs. Potter grinning at their old friends loving nature towards their son.

"_The shop keeper called him 'Grim'"_

Moody un-latched the cage and the midnight owl came directly in front of James stopping inches before his nose. He felt like the owl was searching for something deep inside of himself and when he finally found it the owl hooted happily and perched itself on James' shoulder. Who was smiling up at his family and said.

"_Best. Day. Ever." _


	6. Chapter 6 Diagon Alley Lily Evans

**DISCLAIMER! I own nothing! DISCLAIMER!**

The young red head witch looked on out of her bedroom window staring down the street of no.4 Private Drive. Waiting.

"_She's coming"_ Lily repeated to herself for the thousandth time that morning, resting her petite hand delicately against the window pane. _"It really happened. I'm a witch. I, Lily Ann Evans am a-"_

"_**FREAK**__, that's right Lil and don't you ever forget it"_ the cruel voice of Lily's older sister cut through the young witch like a hot blade; she refused to show how much the remark hurt and waited patiently for a sound to show Petunia had gone.

"_She's wrong, I'm special. I have magic…."_ She trailed off staring at the clock above her bedroom door. Professor McGonagall had promised to take Lily to get her school supplies, she had said she'd come collect her precisely at 10 o'clock on August 26th. It was 09:55am. _"Only five more minutes". _

Lily was literally begging with her clock to make time go faster. Today was going to be her first day in the magical world. She had only ever met on magical person and that was the professor and if that was anything to go by she couldn't wait to meet more people. Just. Like. Her.

Lily grinned at the thought. '_Ding Dong'_ the doorbell rang out through her house. Lily couldn't believe it, how had she missed the professor coming up the drive way….and then it hit her. MAGIC.

The little red head leapt off of her bed and raced down the stairs stomping just behind her father who was about to answer the door, with an equally huge grim plastered across his face as was on hers.

"_You ready Lily flower?"_ he whispered conspiratorially with her. She nodded her head enthusiastically, almost splitting her face in two. Mr. Evans opened the door, revealing the stern looking Professor Minerva McGonagall; dressed in her sharp form fitting clothes that they had grown accustomed to her wearing.

"_Professor McGonagall, pleasure to see you again" _Andy greeted her warmly, ushering her into the house happily.

"_Hello Professor, I was scared you had forgotten me"_ Lily spilled out before really thinking, she was so nervous.

"_I never forget anything, Miss Evans and especially not a future student. Hello again Mr. Evans, Lily, are we ready to go? I'm afraid only one of your family members may accompany us" _McGonagall said to little Lily.

But Mr. Evans answered for her _"That's fine Professor, Lily's mum and sister have gone to get Petunia's school supplies today. So it will only be me accompanying her"_ he grinned even brighter. Gaining a small smirk from Minerva, she thought un-noticed by Lily.

"_Alright well if we're all ready, we will need to take your car as I am going to show you the muggle born way of getting to Diagon Alley. This is so in future years you will be able to take Lily by yourselves." _Professor McGonagall added after noticing there bewildered expressions.

Andy Evans lead the way to his car parked in the driveway, jumping into the driving seat. Lily politely opened the passenger seat for her future Professor and then seated herself happily in the back seat. _"Seatbelts"_ Mr. Evans called out, out of habit. Lily again helped the Professor with the seat belt before doing up her own. Safety first.

Andy Evans was seriously worried about trying to find parking in London; it was going to be very expensive. He voiced his worries to McGonagall, who simply smiled sternly and said she would take care of it. That didn't placate his worries but he quieted on the matter.

Once they were in walking distance of Diagon Alley, Professor McGonagall instructed Mr. Evans to park the car at the first available space. They all stepped out promptly and Andy made his way to pay for his space. _"Mr. Evans? Where are you going?"_ he heard McGonagall call out.

He turned to see the stern looking woman, staring at him with a questioning expression and his little Lily flower gawping at the place where his care used to be. Wait, **used **to be. Andy did a double take. "_I took care of it Mr. Evans. Come along you two, we have a lot to do today."_

Andy grabbed his daughters hand and they followed Professor McGonagall obediently almost having to jog to keep up with her. Who knew such an old woman could be so lithe on her feet.

"_Where's the car?"_ he whispered to his daughter, who jut giggled mischievously at him.

They turned down Charing Cross road, which was bustling with everyday activity. Ordinary people going about their ordinary lives. Mr. Evans was slightly worried about being here, due to the fact of so many terrorist attacks occurring on this street. But he assumed that was to do with it being so close to Diagon Alley.

Andy was pulled out of his musings by a tug on his hand by his daughter. _"This way Daddy" _she sang sweetly to him, heading towards a dingy old building that he swore wasn't there a minute ago. Mr. Evans simply shrugged and followed his daughter and the McGonagall through the building's front door.

"_Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron, they gateway to Diagon Alley is the back courtyard. Follow me." _The Leaky Cauldron was in fact a very old looking pub and Inn. For a place used so often by the general public it wasn't kept in very good conditions. But it had a certain _charm_ to it, Andy laughed at his internal joke. Everyone seemed to be keeping a clear distance from the Professor as if she would give them detention for detaining her.

Andy and Lily were getting some very odd stares from weirdly dressed people in robes; to them he guessed that they did look strange, sticking out like two sore thumbs. Lily didn't seem to care, to happy to be where she was; she didn't loosen her grip on her father's hand.

McGonagall lead them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a dustbin and a few weeds. _"Three up…two across…"_ she muttered. _"Please stand back. Thank you."_ Lily and Mr. Evans watched as Professor McGonagall tapped the wall three times with the point of her wand.

The brick she had touched quivered-it wriggled-in the middle, a small hole appeared-it grew wider and wider-a second later they were facing an archway on to a cobbled street which twisted and turned out of sight.

"_Welcome." _Said McGonagall. "_To Diagon Alley"_ A rare smile graced the Professor's usually stern features at the amazement on Lily's face. They stepped through the archway, Lily looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.

Lily wished she had about ten more eyes. She turned her head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. Everything excited and enchanted Lily; she looked up at her father and saw the same expression on his face as she had.

"_Where to first Professor?"_ Lily asked having gotten over her nervousness.

"_First Miss Evans, we must go to Gringotts the wizard bank. So we can exchange you muggle money into wizard money. Then I shall guide you around Diagon Alley, we shall buy your school supplies and of course purchase your wand." _

Upon hearing the word 'wand' Lily was shaking with excitement. As far as she was concerned none of this was true until she was holding her wand firmly in her hand.

"_Gringotts"_ said McGonagall.

They had reached a snowy-white building which towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was-

"_I don't mean to be rude Professor, but what are those creatures?"_ Lily asked as politely as possible, not wanting to offend anyone.

"_Those creatures are Goblins, Lily; they are very smart and run the wizarding bank."_ Lily smiled kindly at the Goblin who bowed them through the big bronze doors. The poor thing looked almost startled at being noticed by the little witch, but returned the smiled none the less.

They now approached a second set of doors with words engraved upon them:

Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn,  
So if you seek beneath our floors,  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware,  
Of finding more than treasure there.

Lily shivered at the thought of what could be hiding beneath the majestic building. Whatever it was it couldn't be good.

"_Come along Lily"_ McGonagall called impatiently, not having noticed Miss Evans stop to read the inscription on the doors. _"Your father is changing your money; we should be ready to get your school supplies shortly". _

Just as the Professor completed her sentence Mr. Evans came bounding up with a pouch full of jingling coins. Forcing Lily to leave the bank without getting a good look, she supposed she'd get a better look next time she visited Diagon Alley. They made their way back through the silver and bronze doors and Lily noticed the little Goblin who captured her smile was now having trouble tearing it from his face.

"_Alright let's get your and first, Ollivanders is just two shops down"_ McGonagall pronounced, Lily had a sneaking suspicion that her new Professor was just as excited to see Lily get her wand as she was herself.

Lily thought the old shabby building didn't do the magic it held justice. This was meant to be a wand shop; shouldn't it be brightly coloured and exciting? It looked like an old antique shop but without the antiques. To her it was a thorough let down that was until she entered the shabby little shop.

A tinkling bell rang out somewhere in the depths of the shop as they walked inside. The place was tiny, nearly every available space taken up by rows and rows of rectangular packages. Lily noticed Professor McGonagall commandeer the large oak chair in the corner of the shop. Its fine crafted wood looked oddly out of place in such a grungy shop.

"_Good Morning"_ Lily jumped in surprise and turned to the sound of the soft voice. _"Professor McGonagall, lovely to see you again"_ Lily wasn't sure but she thought that the old man was trying to _flirt_ with the Professor. But by the extremely light staining of pink on McGonagall's cheeks she wasn't far off.

"_Ollivander we have come for a fitting"_ McGonagall said in her most business like tone.

"_Introductions, I am Mr. Ollivander and you two would be?"_

"_I am Lily Ann Evans and this is my father Andrew Evans"_ Lily stated calmly her silky voice gliding over her words like a feather.

"_Miss Evans, Mr. Evans it's nice to meet you, now onto business. Miss Eva-"_

"_Please Mr. Ollivander call me Lily"_ the old shop keeper was happily surprised by the little witch in front of him. Fewer people than you would think would be kind enough to say that.

"_Thank you, Lily. Would you be as kind as to tell me your wand arm?"_

"_Err, I'm left handed?" _

"_Very good, will you please raise your arm? Very good."_ He pulls a mangy old yellow tape measure out of his back pocket and begins measuring Lily from shoulder to finger and wrist to elbow. As he measured he said _"Ollivander wands have a core unique to each wand. The core's we used are a powerful magical substance; they include phoenix feathers, unicorn hairs and dragon heartstrings. No two phoenix feathers, unicorn hairs and dragon heart strings are the same, which makes each wand unique to its owner. And of course you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." _

Mr. Ollivander wandered off into the back of the store room, and he came back with three narrow boxes. _"If your wand isn't one of these, I'll sell up shop"_ he stated confidently. He un-wrapped the first wand from its box. _"Maple and Unicorn hair. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try it out, just give it a swish" _not a second after putting it in Lily's hand he snatched it back; placing it carefully back in the box and opening the next one.

"_Cherry wood and Dragon heartstring. 13 inches. Very bendy"_ again Mr. Ollivander snatched it back from her hand before she could swish it properly. _"What was I thinking, it's not that…"_he was mumbling happily while opening the last box.

"_Alright this is it, I'm sure of it. 10 and ¼ inches. Willow and Phoenix feather, excellent for charm work"_ he handed Lily the wand delicately. The warm tickling feeling in her fingers raced around her entire body, she giggled slightly while a firework show of sparks shot out the end of her new wand. _"Excellent Lily! Simply wonderful."_ The old man congratulated her.

"_Well done Miss Evans, very nice magic"_

"_Awww Lily Flower that was wonderful, far better than making Poppy's eyes glow" _Mr. Evans teased Lily happily, giving her a firm hug.

"_Thank you Mr. Ollivander, sir, thank you very much"_ Lily gushed politely while watching the old man wrap her wand carefully.

"_Don't mention it Lily, I remember every wand I have ever sold and I am delighted to add yours to the old memory bank"_ he said chuckling. Mr. Evans paid for the wand and the old shop keeper waved them out, such a lovely way to start the day.

"_Well now we have your wand better get your books and cauldron"_ McGonagall said. So they were off and before Lily knew it, it was lunchtime and they had one more stop before heading home. '_Madame Malkin's'_, to get her school uniform.

"_Hello dear, Hogwarts is it? Well let's get you measured"_ said a squat smiling woman dressed all in mauve; Lily assumed this was Madame Malkin. She led Lily and Mr. Evans to the back of the shop (McGonagall was outside chatting with an old student). She pointed for Lily to stand up on a footstool as she slipped a robe over her head and began to pin it to the right length.

Malkin pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of her pocket and charmed it to magically measure by itself. Lily noticed that this was a stark different to Mr. Ollivanders from earlier that day. A thought suddenly struck little Lily Evans. _"Madame, where did you buy that measuring tape?" _

The woman was slightly taken back by the random question but replied anyway "_I made and charmed it myself. We sell them here in the shop for 3 galleons. Heavily priced but it's all made by hand."_ She stated proudly. Lily turned to her father who was inspecting a pair of lime green robes.

"_Daddy can I have 3 gold coins? I want to buy a present for Mr. Ollivander"_ Lily said drawing her father out of his lime green thoughts. Andy handed over the money without question, ruffling Lily's dark auburn loose curls and then returning to his perusing.

"_Madame, please may I purchase one of your measuring tapes?"_ Lily asked once the kind lady had finished fitting her for her robes. Madame Malkin added it to the cost of the robes and wrapped the present for Mr. Ollivander separately from her other packages.

"_All done, well let's get you back home"_ McGonagall announced glad to be on schedule.

"_Err Professor; I have a gift for the old man who sold me my wand"-_Lily said showing her the package_-"I __**have**__ to give it to him before we leave"._

Professor McGonagall agreed begrudgingly not pleased to be thrown off of schedule. They arrived at Ollivanders just after lunch. Lily entered the dreary little shop and approached the old man sitting behind the counter.

"_Miss Lily, good afternoon, can I help you?"_

"_I have a present for you, to say thanks"_ she placed the small parcel on the counter in front of her and watched as the old shop keeper unwrapped it. _"I noticed yours was very worn…"_-Mr. Ollivanders eyes lit up at the sight of a brand new measuring tape_-"if you tap it with your wand it should start to measure whatever you want magically and another tap to stop it." _

"_Thank you so much Lily. You are a remarkable little girl, I foresee you will do great things"_ he smiled at her and bid the young witch goodbye. His day just made considerably brighter.

"_Did he like it?"_ Mr. Evans asked as they passed through the Leakey cauldron and into the muggle world.

"_Yes, very much. You know, I don't think he gets many presents. He's an odd man, brilliant but odd. I like him a lot."_ Lily declared strangely happy to be heading home. Her first day in the wizarding world was amazing and for the first time in her life she couldn't wait for school to begin.


	7. Chapter 7 Hogwarts Express Lily Evans

**DISCLAIMER = I own nothing. J. is the author; I am a humble fan fiction writer. I do not claim the characters or Rowling's original story. = DISCLAIMER**

Lily Evans woke on September 1st unsually melancholy, especially giving what this day would bring; magic. But to Lily she couldn't help but feel like she was about to start out on her own big adventure, leaving everyone she'd ever loved behind; even her sister. No matter what Petunia said or did Lily still loved her and would until her last breath. Her father always said that was her biggest fault, to always see the good in people...unfortunatly that just wasn't true, Lily always saw the bad and somtimes had trouble deciding on whether to look past it or take the book by its cover.

The young witch rolled out of bed that morning for the last time in a while and took one long searching look in the mirror. No prefound thing had changed since she had found out about magic, her hair was still a very deep red bordering on burgundy (unique to herself), she still had flawless alabastor skin and of course she was annoyingly tall for an 11 year old girl, 5'4'. She hated being that tall but her mum promised her that everyone else would catch up and shoot past her at some point...Lily hoped it would be soon.

She shook her head, her hair dancing around her face and her dark emerald eyes smirking at her reflection. Today was a big day and nothing would ruin it, Lily promised herself. But the bitter sting of abandonning people was still holding strong in her heart. She made her way down the small corridor-adjacent to her room-to the stairs, the satisfying smell of french toast wafting up from the kitchen; She ran the rest of the way, almost flying into her seat.

_"Hello Darling"_ Mr Evans sang from the stove, turning around slightly to give his daughter a quick smile. _"Your mother will be back any minute, she's just gone to pick up your sister from the sleepover with her friend Olivia. Do you mind setting the table before they get in? We can all have breakfast together."_ Lily nodded and set to work, she could tell her dad had put alot of effort into this morning. All of Lily's favourite food had been prepared, meaning Mr Evans had been up since god knows what hour struggling to cook it all. By about half past 8 all the food was ready and set out on the table, Lily had found vase and picked some flowers from Lily's own part of the garden and placed them in the middle of the table. Her father, Andrew, had loved them.

Lily and Andrew now waited patiently for the sound of Mrs Evans and Petunia to be coming up the garden path. "Dad?" Lily asked hesitantly keeping her eyes glued to her lap. "What if? What if I don't make any friends? What if they're just like the kids from here?"...for the longest time Lily didn't hear a reply, she wondered if her father had heard her. But Andrew had, he had been stunned into silence, Mr Evans knew his youngest daughter had never had the best childhood here but he always thought-hoped-that would never effect his angel child. Andrew steadily stood, fighting off the shock that had frozen him to his chair and walked towards his little Lily.

_"Angel?"_-Lily looked up at her father-_"Do you remember when you were little, we would take you and your sister to go see the animals at the farm? Your sister was always so jealous that all the animals would sit happily as you stroked them, but would runaway whenever Petunia got close? Do you remember how angry your sister got? How jealous she was?"_-Andrew stroked his daughters face as she nidded-_"Well at this new school, these new kids, will all have that special ability you have, they'll all be able to do what you can do so..."_ Mr Evans crossed the room to the radio and tuned it to his favourtie station and just as he did the radio man spoke out.  
_"To all you melancholy out there, here's a song to brighten your day, 'Smile' by Nat King Cole"_.

Mr Evans walked over to his little girl _"Would you care to dance?"_. She miled brightly at her father as he spun her into the song...

_Smile though your heart is aching _  
_Smile even though it's breaking _  
_When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by _  
_If you smile through your fear and sorrow _  
_Smile and maybe tomorrow _  
_You'll see the sun come shining through for you_

(They're voices joined together in a beautiful contribution to the melody, laughing at the cliche of the moment.)

_Light up your face with gladness _  
_Hide every trace of sadness _  
_Although a tear may be ever so near _  
_That's the time you must keep on trying _  
_Smile, what's the use of crying? _  
_You'll find that life is still worthwhile _  
_If you just smile_

(Lily rested her head on her fathers warm chest, listening to his steady heartbeat, the laughter gone from the moment. She would miss her father so much.)

_That's the time you must keep on trying _  
_Smile, what's the use of crying? _  
_You'll find that life is still worthwhile _  
_If you just smile  
_

The back door to the kitchen crashed open, breaking the moment, shattering the peacefullness and giving way to a raging bull; Petunia Evans. _"PETUNIA YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT THIS SECOND!"_ Mrs Evans shrieked at her eldest daughter, following Petunia into the kitchen ready to skewer the ungreatful girl with punishments until she was 30.  
_"Rose what happened?"_ Andrew Evans jumped into the fray, not understading how simply going to pick up Petunia from a sleepover could end up like this.  
_"WHAT HAPPENED! What happend! SHE"_-Mrs Evans pointed at the retreating figure of Petunia running up the stairs-_"decided she didn't want to have breakfast with us, she decided she didn't want to say goodbye to her sister! She called Lily a..."_ Mrs Evans stopped herself, the anger trailing off into heartache. But everyone knew the unspoken word. **_FREAK_**.

Petunia hadn't taken the news of Lily being a witch well. _"You can't protect me forever mum."_ Lily whispered, two crystal tears falling slowly down her cheeks. Rose Evans knelt beside her little girl, pulling Lily into her warm embrace.  
_"Thats not the point Lily"_-Rose stroked her daughters red hair soothingly-_"I shouldn't have to protect you from your sister"_. They both cried, Mr Evans didn't have the will power to go and shout at his eldest right now so instead he phoned up Mrs Figg the middle aged woman who had lived in the house opposite from them for as long as he could remember. He asked if she could watch Petunia while he and Rose took Lily to the train station. Mrs Figg agreed readily, happy to have any sort of company; other than her cats.

_"Your going to Mrs Figg's and thats final!"_ Andrew Evans said deathly serious, Petunia made no attempt to fight it; she knew it was futile. The old gandfather clock in the living room struck 9am and Mrs Evans told Lily to go and get ready, they didn't want to be late. The big breakfast Mr Evans had prepared was long forgotten and the flowers in the vase looked more dead then alive.

Lily shot up the stairs, tears still streaking down her cheeks. She had expected to cry this morning, but she hadn't expected her sister to refuse to say goodbye. Lily jumped into the shower using her anguish to fuel her determination. She was packed and ready in record time, wearing her brand new 3/4 cream cardigan, green tank top, light blue skater skirt, white leggings, white plimpsoles and a blue medium sized bow clipped in her hair. She looked pretty if she did say so herself, first impressions were crucial and she was desperate to make friends.

Mrs Evans gushed over how pretty her little Lily looked and Mr Evans was holding back big fat tears as they drove to Kings Cross Station. Lily had been given strict instructions on how to get to platform 9 3/4, she at first couldnt believe there was such a place but then again magic was real. Once the trio had arrived at King's Cross, Mr Evans took command of Lily's trunk pulling it behind them as they followed the note Proffessor McGonagal had given Lily.

_"Are you sure it says you have to run into the wall?"_ Mrs Evans asked sceptically, it couldn't be right. It was completely insane! Lily could get hurt...  
_"That's what it say's mum, Proffessor Mcgonagal has been right so far..."_ the same note of hesitants found in Lily's voice as in her mothers.  
_"Well, alright then. Rose keep hold tight of Lily, we're going through"_ Andrew Evans sang excitedly, much to the suprise of Lily and and her mother. But he was right its now or never. The clock already said 10:45 am. So they ran, and ran and ran. Lily kept expecting to crash into something but no brick wall came, no sudden jolt from hitting something hard. One second they had been running into a wall and now they were standing infront of the grandest train Lily had ever seen and in fine gold ornate writing the words 'Hogwarts Express' was printed across the side. They had done it, they had reached platform 9 3/4!

The platform was so loud, alive with the sound of parents, children and animals. The overwhelming nature of it all had the Evans' stunned.  
_"Excuse me! Could you please move?"_ a bright and bubbly voice asked from behind them. Lily only caught a glimpse of the girl who spoke as she rushed past them; she had never seen such bright colours on one person before.

_"Mum, Dad come on, come on! I only have a few minutes to find a seat!"_ Lily suddenly felt rushed after seeing the girl. They walked up the platform together, Lily carefully looking for a place to get on board while her parents stared in wonder at the people dressed in such strange clothing. In the end Lily just chose to get on near the end of the train, hoping it was more likely to be less populated. She saw another bright flash of colours as the girl who had asked them to move waved out of a compartment window-it looked empty other then herself.

The clock struck 10:55 and Lily knew it was time to say goodbye. _"We love you Lily"_-Mr Evans said kneeling infront of her-"_you're going to have a great year. You'll make lots of friends and learn about things that you could never imagine. But remember we are always here for you. Just a letter a way. If you don't like it at Hogwarts, you can come straight home."_ They each gave Lily a big hug and helped place her trunk on the train.  
_"HAVE FUN!"_ Rose and Andrew shouted over the loud rumble of the train engine, waving to Lily until she was only a dot in the distance. They knew she wouldn't be coming home early, from the moment they had stepped on the platform they both had realised this was where their daughter belonged; in the world of magic.

Her parents were gone, she didn't know a single person in the magical world apart from her Proffessor...time to change that. Lily walked alone down the center of the train trying to find a compartment, empty or not she hadn't decided.

It didn't take long before Lily found the compartment of the colourful girl and it was still empty apart from the girl herself._ 'now or never'_ Lily heard her father's catchphrase resound in her head, pushing her forwards. Lily slid the compartment door open nervously, swallowing her fear.

_"Hi, can I join you?"_ she asked sweetly, her voice taking on a very charasmatic tone. The colourful girl whipped around nodding enthusiastically and smiling at Lily. Lily could now see the girls outfit quite vividly...bright purple sequin converse, electric blue jeans, a neon pink t-shirt with the words 'BE HAPPY' printed across it, a rhinestone headband and bangles decorating her wrists in every colour imaginable.

_"HI!"_-Lily flinched at the girls loud greeting-_"Sorry"_-the girl pulled out what looked like plastic ear plugs with music coming from them-_"I'm Marlene Mckinnon, who are you?"_. Lily was still quite entranced by the ear plugs but answered anyway.  
_"I'm Lily Evans...what are those?"_ she asked pointing the strange objects in Marlene's hand.  
_"These? My brother calls them head phones...he invented them. Muggles have a similar invention, but they aren't as sophisticated as mine."_ The girl smiled proudly. _"Do you want to listen?"_ Marlene handed Lily a 'headphone' and instructed her on how to place it correctly in her ear. Marlene tapped her own head phone and the music began...

"OMG! I love this song!" Lily shrieked as she heard the beginning to 'Fingerprints' start to play.  
"I know! Isn't Katy Perry just the best!" both girls bobbed their heads along together, really getting into the music; sining along with the words.

_Voted most likely to end up on the back of a milk box drink_  
_ Looks like I'm letting them down_  
_ Cause seven, seventy-five isn't worth an hour of my hard work and time_  
_ When you can't afford half the shit they advertise_  
_ Oh I'm worth more then they ask for then the toe-tag generation full of regret_  
_ Oh I won't settle no, oh I can't settle_

(They eached started to dance, not caring what they looked like, just following the beat and working themselves up to the chorus.)

_I wanna break the mold, I wanna break the stereotype_  
_ Fist in the air I'm not going down with out a fight_

(They lept up onto the compartment seats, jumping to the beat, singing as loud as they possibly could and laughing all the while.)

_It's my life and I'm not sitting on the sidelines watching_  
_ It pass me by_  
_ I'm leaving you my legacy_  
_ I gotta make my mark_  
_ I gotta run it hard_  
_ I want you to remember me_

(Lily started whispering the song and Marlene followed miming what the words were saying in the air.)

_I'm leaving my fingerprints_  
_ I'm leaving my fingerprints_  
_ I'm leaving my fingerprints on you_

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! "SHUT UP!" Belted through the compartment wall, shocking both Marlene and Lily into uncontrollable giggles, rolling around in their seats until their breathing calmed. _"So are you a...muggle?"_ Lily asked hesitantly not wanting to offend.  
_"Nope"_-Marlene said with a resounding *pop*-_"I'm Pureblood, but i'm totally obssessed with muggle clothes and music and stuff. I can't get enough"_ she sighed dreamily. _  
"I'm so nervous" _Lily confided.  
_"Don't be, they're are loads of kids who are muggle born at hogwarts. You'll do great."_ Marlene said kindly while following a shaft of dust dancing dizzly in the air. Lily got the distinct impression that Marlene was probably easily distracted and came across a bit dumb. Which wasn't at all helped by Marlene's golden blonde hair, the stereotype would haunt her.

The compartment door slid open smoothly, _"Knock knock knock, would you ladies care to be joined by two dashing gentlemen"_ A straigh black haired eleven year old boy said charmingly from the doorway. Without looking away from the dust particles Marlene still managed to identify the boy.  
_"Bug off Black"_ she sighed, not at all interested in the arrivals.  
_"Oh, its you Marly"_-the boy dropped the act and sat down besided the colouful girl. _"Oi! James get in here!"_ The sound of running footsteps and flash off unruly black hair came shooting into the compatment, diving onto the floor. Black slid shut the door immediantly, just in time for two 4th years to look into the compatment and for James to take refuge hiding just under the compartment doors window. _"Sooooo, how'd it go"_ Black said commically.  
_"Well, lets just say I either have to make the quidditch team this year, or I spend the rest of me years at Hogwarts hanging by my toes upside down in the dungeons...so, it went well"_ James clapped his hands together smiling manically.

At that moment the unruly haired boy turned to look at Lily. He stared at her for a brief moment and then ducked his head before sitting beside her. _"I'm James Potter"_ he greeted Lily holding out his hand for her to shake.  
_"I'm Lily Evans"_ she replied smiling bashfully, her cheeks almost the same burgundy as her hair. 


End file.
